Blood red
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: His eyes were red. Blood red. He was no human. Just the soul-less remains of one. Alfred was a vampire in love with Arthur,the younger brother of a famous vampire hunter. Everything was going the way Alfred hoped until Francis walked into their lives... Rated T for violence, swearing, OCCness and character death. USUK with Vampire!US


**This is kindda rushed so I'm sorry if it's a little crappy but this plot bunny's been in my head for a while so...Yeah.**

**At first it was Norway instead of France and Romania instead of America and it was way smuttier but...I prefer it like this.**

**This is probably one of the grimmest things I have ever written...**

**warnings: Character death, Blood, violence, swearing and OOCness**

**Any way...Enjoy?**

* * *

The coke had gone flat thirty minutes ago but Alfred still hadn't noticed.

He sat on the sofa in his luxury apartment, his eyes glued to the TV screen but not taking anything in.

The police sirens continued to ring in his ears and the blue and red lights from outside his window blocked his vision.

Did Francis really deserve to die like that?

Alfred gritted his teeth and crushed the coke can. Not caring about the warm, sticky contents which trickled onto the carpet.

Of cause his did, the American thought bitterly. He tried to take Arthur away.

His eyes flashed dangerously at any thought relating to the Frenchman.

Red.

Blood red.

"Why did you have to go and fuck everything up?" Alfred hissed to an imaginary Francis.

"It was all going so well until you came along."

* * *

**Two years ago**

The drunk's screams began to die down as dark brown eyes faded to grey. Alfred poked the body with his foot and gained a few tuneless moans back. He knelt down and grabbed a broken bottle before aiming right at the man's neck.

Dead.

The American stood back and admired his handy work. It was sad really. The guy probably had friends and family. A member of a stag party who got separated perhaps. But once you had been bitten by a vampire, your soul, your life, your very existence was gone forever.

And once that was gone you either died or became something heartless and twisted.

A vampire, just like what Alfred was.

A rain drop landed on Alfred's head. And another, and another. Soon it was a down pour.

"Shit!" The vampire cursed, for he was only wearing a T-shirt and track suit bottoms.

He ran down the ally and back onto the main street. The apartment block was in the higher class area of upper main street which was fifth teen minutes away from where he was.

Thinking fast, Alfred dived into the first building he saw.

Big mistake.

His eyes widened as he saw the crucifix pinned on the wall and the large stain glass window at the back of the room.

He was in a church.

Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Quick! In here!"

Before he could reply, Alfred was dragged across the room and into a smaller one at the side of the great hall.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" The stranger said as he shut the door. "It's better if you stay in here until the rain stops rather than in there." The vampire nodded slowly.

"Thanks… I'm Alfred, and you are?"

"Arthur," the strange man turned around and smiled. "Arthur Kirkland."

And that was when Alfred fell in love.

As they sat waiting for the storm to blow over, Alfred learnt many things about Arthur. Like how his older brother was the head of the Kirkland clan. One of the biggest and most dangerous vampire hunting guilds in the world. But Arthur didn't want to be a vampire slayer and Alfred was happy that he had finally found a human who treated him as if he was still alive. Even after that rainy night, the two met up for dinner or to go to the movies and Alfred's feelings for Arthur grew bigger and stronger.

It was only when Francis walked into Arthur's life that things went down hill…

* * *

**Two days ago**

"For the last time, Alfred. Vampire slayer or not I am part of my brother's guild and must obey his orders!" Arthur yelled. Alfred snorted.

"By what? Marrying a womanizing playboy? I've seen him, Arthur. I've seen those girls he picks up every night."

"It doesn't matter. Alistair has already decided. Francis is a good friend of his as well as the next in line to the title of the bloody rose guild's chairman."

"So you're giving up your life for something you don't even give a damn about?" Alfred shouted before waving a hand at the Brit, signalling him to leave that question unanswered.

"Forget it, if you wanna lose your life then fine. See what I care," and with that, he stormed out of Arthur's room. Ignoring the human's tears.

* * *

**Present day**

"The body of twenty six year old Francis Bonnefoy was discovered two hours ago in the ally leading off lower main street. Not much can be said about the cause of death except from the fact Bonnefoy's throat as been cut and some unidentified insect bites have been detected on Bonnefoy's neck-"

Alfred turned the TV off. He didn't see the need to watch the investigation and worry about getting caught. After all, it's impossible to find DNA from an attacker who is already dead!

BANG BANG BANG!

"Open up the bloody door now before I break it down!" A venomous voice could be heard from the other side of the door."

The vampire sighed and prepared for what was coming as he slowly put the key in the door and-

BANG!

The door was pushed open, causing Alfred to stumble back as Arthur lunged at him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He screamed. Alfred looked at him blankly.

"He wasn't good enough for you." This earned him a slap in the face by a hysterical Arthur.

"You killed my fiancé! My poor, innocent fiancé!" The Brit cried before narrowing his eyes.

"Alistair was right about your kind," he snarled. "You're not human, just hollow shells!"

Anger began to form in Alfred.

"-Nothing but monsters!"

"Artie…"

"-So bitter and twisted…"

"Artie…"

"-Just heartless killing machines-"

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT!" Alfred roared, pinning Arthur up against the wall. He could hear the human's hear rate quicken. Smell the blood pump around his body.

Arthur could feel the hungry gaze on his neck, his face paled.

"No…Alfred please don't!" He struggled. "We're friends-"

"_Were _friends," Alfred growled. "And nothing more than just friends because of you and that stupid Frenchman."

"I told you," Arthur trembled. "Alistair-"

"TO HELL WITH ALISTAIR!" Alfred yelled before biting into Arthur's neck.

The English man began to scream. A scream which soon faded to low moans. Alfred's eyes began to glow less. He gasped when he realised what he had just done.

Pushing the smaller man away from him, the vampire shook the human's shoulder's violently.

"Arthur? ARTHUR!"

But there was no reply.

Arthur Kirkland was now nothing but a hollow shell.

His emerald eyes were now blank and grey, still holding his last tears.

Alfred's hear sank as he held his latest victim close.

"Arthur… I'm sorry… So, so sorry…" He sobbed. "I loved you so much…"

Before he could control himself, the American had tilted the soul-less human's chin upwards and pressed his lips gently against the Brit's.

He was too wallowing away in his own melancholy to notice Arthur press his lips back.

Nor did he see Arthur close his now bleak eyes.

Or open them again for the first time in a new colour.

Red.

Blood red.


End file.
